


He Was a Skater Boy.

by tinyjaskier



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Autism, Autism Spectrum, Autistic Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Best Friends, Canon Autistic Character, Chronic Illness, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Has Feelings, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Loves Jaskier | Dandelion, Jaskier | Dandelion Has ADHD, Jaskier | Dandelion Loves Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, M/M, Medical Conditions, Neurodivergent Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Protective Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Protective Jaskier | Dandelion, Rollerblades & Rollerskates, writer has chronic illness too, writer is autistic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-22 22:00:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30045384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinyjaskier/pseuds/tinyjaskier
Summary: Geralt’s brother’s are usually at the skate park with their boards, but he’s always been too afraid to join them. He’s afraid he’ll get hurt. Chronically ill people don’t do sports like that.But, one day when he decides to give in to Eskel’s pestering he heads down the skate park and settles himself on a bench to watch.That’s when he meets Jaskier.
Relationships: Aiden/Lambert (The Witcher), Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Renfri (The Witcher)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 35
Kudos: 87





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, I am back with another modern verse neurodivergent fanfic! If you read ‘Opposites Attract’ I have a feeling you’ll also like this story!
> 
> I have also added the element of chronic illness into this story, and as well as having various of them myself I am doing research to ensure that what I write is factual. If ever I write something wrong or insensitive, please do let me know. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy the first chapter! These updates may be a little slow, as I am currently a little shaky with my muse. I also have lots of assignments, so bear with me! Please enjoy :)

“C’mon, Geralt! It’ll be fun! You can use my old board.” Eskel’s voice calls outside of his bedroom door, quiet knocks following afterwards. “Please? Don’t sit in your room  _ all _ day. It’s a great day outside!”

Geralt sighs heavily, putting down his large squishy toy he’d been cuddling. He supposes it wouldn’t be so bad to take a walk to the park… but, he is  _ not  _ going to be skating. His joints aren’t made for that, and he really doesn't have the balance. He moves to open his door, shaking his head at the look of shock upon his brother’s face. 

“You’re coming?” Eskel beams. 

Geralt nods slightly. He follows Eskel downstairs and out into the garage, where he keeps his skating gear — there’s a bunch of protective equipment that he’s bought over the years in one of the crates, and his newest set that he got for his birthday are set out on the work bench. The helmets hang on hooks above, and the boards are stored underneath. His newest one is stored in his bedroom, so that it has no chance of getting ruined just yet. 

“Here,” he hands Geralt some protective gear to put inside of his backpack. “And, the board!”

“I… might not skate today. Can’t I just watch you?” He murmurs, taking the board in his hands and feeling the material. It’s scratchy. 

Eskel sighs softly, but he proceeds to nod. He doesn’t want to push him. “Sure, sure. Lambert is already over there with Aiden, so we’ll meet him there. You ready?”

“Suppose,” Geralt answers, shrugging slightly. He doesn’t have much of a choice now that he’s here. 

The pair make their way down the block and toward the local park. There’s a skate park a little further along— complete with various ramps over on one side, and a bowl on the far right. It’s quite busy as they arrive, and alresdy Geralt is regretting his decision on tagging along. He waves at Lambert and Aiden, who are currently messing around more than doing any actual skating. Nudging at each other and trying to trip one another up as they stand by the ramps. 

Geralt takes a seat on the bench near the gate, and lets Eskel go on ahead. He glances to some roller skaters down in the bowl— a girl who seems around the same age as Geralt, with untamed brown hair. She seems extremely good at the sport, and is gliding up and down the bowl with ease. The guy who’s with her looks to be just a little more unsteady on his feet at times, but he too is performing each jump pretty well. Geralt wishes he could do that. 

He moves his gaze toward Eskel, watching him skateboard along one of the pipes. He’s always had a talent for it, ever since he was a kid and he’d asked Vesemir for his first board. Lambert followed in his footsteps, always wanting to borrow the board so often that he received one of his own for his sixth birthday. Geralt never really wanted to join in. He was too scared he’d get hurt. 

Geralt’s mind snaps back to reality at the sound of a yell, his gaze quickly trailing into the skate bowl where the boy on skates is now on the floor and clutching his arm to his chest. The girl comes to a halt beside him, yelling over to whom Geralt assumes must be him. 

“My bag! By the bench, you see it?”

He stands, taking the purple backpack into his hand and carefully sliding it down into the bowl. Eskel, Lambert and Aiden are glancing over now too, each calling out to see if she needs their help. Geralt watches as she dismisses it for now, checking her friend over and retrieving a cloth sling from her bag for him. 

The injured skater removes the roller skates from his feet with the help of his friend, and she proceeds to skate out of the bowl and pull him all the way to the top. 

“Jaskier, are you  _ sure _ it’s just a sprain? I’m not convinced.”

“It’s fine! I can wiggle my fingers! It doesn’t hurt like the last break.”

“I think we should go to the hospital— just to get it checked out.”

Jaskier whines. “Ren! But, it’s been two months since I had to go! I’m on a winning streak!”

“I’ll buy you ice cream, no matter the doctor’s verdict.”

He huffs dramatically. “Fine.”

Geralt watches as she moves back into the bowl to retrieve their things, packing the bag with his skates and putting it onto her back. 

“Hey, onlooker— don’t stare, it’s rude.” Jaskier rocks on his heels, smiling over at Geralt. Which is confusing. Because… if you’re offended, why smile?

“I’m sorry, I hadn’t even realised I was—“

Jaskier chuckles softly. “Just kidding, it’s all good. Thanks for helping.”

“Oh, it’s… uh, no problem. I hope your x-ray goes fine,” Geralt offers a small smile of his own, watching as the girl appears back by the other’s side again. 

She gives a nod of thanks toward Geralt, and turns to Jaskier. “Come on, ice cream and A&E await us!”

The pair leave the skate park and make their way over toward the car park nearer the playing area entrance. Eskel skids to a halt in front of Geralt, making a comment about how that guy is  _ always  _ getting some sort of injury whenever they cross paths. Geralt half listens, but his mind is occupied. He’s thinking about Jaskier, and hoping his x-ray really  _ does  _ go okay. And, he’s thinking about how a stranger just teased him. Thinking about whether or not to come back again — he might find out how the other’s appointment went. And, he’s… kind of cute. 


	2. Chapter 2

Three days later, Eskel is knocking upon Geralt’s bedroom door to ask him if he’d like to skate again. They all live at home for the moment— Geralt is the oldest, being twenty three. Eskel is twenty one and Lambert is nineteen. The three brothers live with their adoptive Father, Vesemir. Geralt does plan to move out some day… but, it’s hard. He can’t drive yet and still depends on the others for help with getting to medical appointments and such. He finished University last year, gaining a degree in Veterinary practice. But, a few weeks after he fell rather unwell and he’s only just managed to secure a part time job this Spring. 

Nobody in the family has ever judged Geralt for it though. They love him just how he is, despite each diagnosis. He thinks he’ll manage to move out this year, if he can find someone to live with. He doesn’t have a huge bunch of friends— it was hard to socialise in University when taking quite a few sick days, and he didn’t really feel inclined to on his good days. But, he’s happy with his current job at the local Vet’s, and he’s happy with his family life too. 

He follows Eskel into the garage once again, accepting the skateboard despite having no intention of using it. But, it makes Eskel smile and that’s all that matters really. They make their way to the skate park once again — Lambert is at work today, and Eskel has a day off. He works on the farm just outside of the town they live in, but it isn’t an everyday thing. He also uploads skating videos to YouTube in his free time, as well as spending his time at the local gym. And, on top of all of that? He takes online classes, so that he can one day become a skating instructor. Geralt feels a little jealous of his busy schedule sometimes, but at the same time he’s incredibly proud of his younger brother. 

He takes his seat on the bench again, a little disappointed to see the lack of the two roller skaters at the park. It’s around four in the afternoon, and Eskel skates for the next hour. Geralt listens to music, closing his eyes and feeling the sun against his face. When he opens them again, he’s surprised to see someone sitting in front of him, cross legged on the floor. He tugs out his headphones, noting that it’s Jaskier— and he doesn’t seem to be in a cast, but the sling is still wrapped around his neck. . 

“Your arm looks… okay?” Geralt forgets the whole ‘hello’ part of the conversation and goes straight on with the observation on his arm. 

Jaskier looks up, squinting against the sunlight. “Hey! Uh, you mind coming a little closer? Sun is making is harder to see what you’re saying.”

Geralt moves to sit on the floor opposite him. “Your arm— it looks good. You lip read?” He hadn’t noticed the hearing aids when he saw him the other day— they’re purple and sparkly. 

The brunette nods. “When there’s too much background noise it gets harder to hear. But, it’s not that bad. I can hear pretty much everything with these on.” He taps gently behind his ears. “Oh, and yeah! It’s not broken. Just sprained and bruised. Can’t skate today— Doctor Renfri’s orders.” He laughs, gesturing to where she’s skating in the bowl behind him. 

“That’s probably a good thing. You don’t want to hurt it again,” Geralt agrees. 

Jaskier nods again. “You skate? I saw your board, but you haven’t gotten on it yet. You were having a little dance party to yourself and I didn’t want to disturb you to ask.” He giggles. 

Geralt feels his cheeks heat up… how long was Jaskier sitting there? “Oh, uh, no.” He shakes his head. “I don’t skate. It’s my brother’s. I don't really want to skate.”

A slight pout takes its place upon the curious facial expression that Jaskier had been wearing. “You don’t? Why not? Skating is fun! I don't skateboard, but I’m sure your brothers know a lot and could teach you.”

“I… uh, it’s just—“ Geralt stops himself. This is a complete stranger and he doesn’t need to know his life story. “Don’t want to. Medical stuff.” He shrugs.

“Medical stuff? That makes sense, I get it.” Jaskier nods a few times, and looks over at his bag. He points to some of the badges that read various things: ‘hard of hearing,’ ‘iconically ill,’ ‘invisible illness!’

Geralt likes the badges. He has… a lot of them on the bag. Quite a few on the denim jacket he’s wearing too. “You do get it,” he mutters to himself. 

Jaskier smiles. “Mhm. You don’t have to spill everything to me like I’m a Doctor, but yeah… medical stuff.” He chuckles. 

“You can skate good though,” Geralt says before he can stop himself, and tugs at his laces for a distraction. 

“I can— I’ve been skating since I was like… seven, or something. When I met Renfri in school, actually. But, sometimes I can’t skate. Like today! Sometimes my body is a piece of shit and I ache all over. Every day is different.” He shrugs. 

Geralt gets it. Chronic illness can be like that, but he’s never imagined himself playing sport or going skating all afternoon. Walking is quite nice, maybe cycling sometimes. “Do your hearing aids ever get broken when you’re skating?” It’s the first thing that comes into his head, and he’s quite curious. 

Jaskier laughs out loud at that. He wasn’t expecting that sort of question— usually people tell him hes ‘an inspiration’ or something cringey after he explains his medical history and how he still skates to them. “They do, actually. And, my Doctors probably fucking hate me for it.” He giggles again, and Geralt smiles properly this time. 

“I take them out sometimes, but then I end up mishearing what Renfri is saying and it turns out she’s telling me I’m about to crash into an old lady or something,” he snorts. “But, I have yet to actually run someone over, so we’re all good.”

Geralt laughs, and stops picking at his laces. He’s about to comment on how crashing into an elderly woman would be bad, when Eskel calls out to him. He turns back to Jaskier, ensuring to try and talk to his face as opposed to looking down like he usually does. “I have to go… it was nice to meet you— properly, I mean. Oh, I’m Geralt!” He feels his cheeks grow warm out of embarrassment again, and moves to stand. 

Jaskier stands with him, smiling. “I’m Jaskier, although you probably heard everyone yelling my name the other day,” a soft chuckle at that. “I’m usually here every evening, so if you ever want to try and skate I’d be happy to help or watch?”

Geralt nods, a little bit too fast and then he feels dizzy. “I’ll see you later, Jaskier.” Then, he hurried towards the gate to catch up with his brother.

He spends the rest of the evening thinking about his encounter at the park. Eskel, of course, quizzes him about his conversation all the way through dinner. Lambert joins in and starts accusing Geralt of having a crush, although he wasn’t even there and Geralt barely knows the guy!

He heads up to his room quickly after that, listening to music and deciding quietly to himself that he might try out a small skating session at the weekend. He works Monday’s, Wednesday’s and Friday’s, so he has plenty of time to practice outside of those hours. Taking it slow would surely be fine, and if he felt uncomfortable he could easily just stop. He’ll have to think about it a little more… maybe head over there on Thursday and sit and watch the others for a little longer. 


	3. Chapter 3

It’s Thursday afternoon, and Geralt is very much considering going to the skate park and practicing. Both Eskel and Lambert are at work and Geralt is home alone… but, he also doesn’t really want to go and practice all by himself. He could simply take a walk up there, maybe see if Jaskier is around. Is that weird? He doesn’t really know the guy, but it’s a comfort to know that someone understands how he feels. 

He’s getting up from his mattress and heading into the garage to pick up the board, carefully packing the safety gear into his backpack, along with a water bottle. There’s no harm in taking a walk up there— that’s good exercise in itself. If nobody is there? That’ll be good too. If there’s lots of people there, he’ll just turn around and come back again. 

When he arrives, the skate park is by some miracle empty. At least… so he thought. There is a brunette boy sitting in the middle of the skate bowl, and Geralt assumes it’s Jaskier. He places his things down and slowly puts on all of the safety gear, taking his time with each piece of Velcro strap. After carrying his board over to the ramps, he spies Jaskier as he comes skating out of the bowl. 

“Geralt! Gosh, are you about to skate?” He sounds rather overjoyed, and it’s quite sweet. 

Geralt simply shrugs. “I… maybe? Uh, hi.” His voice stays a quiet mutter, a little embarrassed as the theme seems to usually be now. 

“Like I said, I don’t know how to skateboard and I’m still meant to be taking it easy on my own skates— Ren is out of town today— but, do you want some help? I’ve watched the others before. You could just push yourself a long for a little way!”

“I’ll… just try that, mhm.”

Jaskier nods, taking a seat against one of the smaller ramps and unlacing his skates. He replaces them with a pair of Doc Martin boots, and taps them together a few times. “I’ll watch, okay? If you need help, just say. There’s nobody else here, so I can hear you quite well.” He smiles. 

Geralt puts one foot on the skateboard, and pushes himself along the floor a little with the other. He doesn’t really like how he feels so vulnerable and off balance, but lifts his foot onto the board and holds out his arms. He barely moves five centimetres towards, but he can hear Jaskier clapping for him. 

“Sorry, I’ll stop if that’s annoying,” he looks sheepish as Geralt turns to look at him. 

A shake of his head permits Jaskier to carry on, and that’s how the next half an hour goes. With Geralt barely moving, and wobbling slightly when he does. He goes a little faster at one point, but stumbles pretty badly and gets hit in the ankle by the board. That’s enough for him. 

Jaskier is hopping to his feet and hurrying over to ensure he’s alright, standing above as Geralt takes off the protective gear and grumbles. 

“You good?” The brunette moves to sit down beside the other, observing him for any obvious injury. 

“Mhm. Just… that hurt,” Geralt murmurs, standing and placing the things inside of his bag again. 

Jaskier follows after him. “That happens, it’s all fine. You did good for your first skate though!

Geralt sits down on the bench and toys with his fingers. “Thanks, I… don’t know if I like it though.”

“You don’t have to skate if you don’t want to.” 

The reassurance is nice, and Geralt exhales slowly. “Thanks, Jaskier. I think I prefer watching everyone else skate.”

“You can come and watch me skate whenever you like! I’ve never really seen you around the park before. I guess you live with Eskel?”

Geralt nods. “And Lambert. Do you live with Renfri?” He engages in the conversation, still staring at his hands. Jaskier doesn’t seem to oppose to the lack of eye contact. 

“I do! We’ve lived together for the past six years now, actually. You know… I don’t want to seem like some weird guy who you barely know, but I could give you my number? If you ever want to come skate— we have a small garage where I practice when I’m feeling too tired to come outside. I won’t kidnap you, I swear.” Jaskier laughs. 

Feeling his cheeks heat up, Geralt nods. “I, uh… sure,” he doesn’t quite know how to respond to the joke, but he ensures to smile as he pulls out his phone. 

“And, if you ever want someone to yell at about chronic illness? Literally or over text, but warn me so I can take off my hearing aids first, yeah?” Jaskier chuckles, then proceeds to read out his number for Geralt to type into his phone. After he’s typed it in, he taps out a quick text so that the other can save his number. 

Geralt pauses for a while after hearing the suggestion given to him. He’s never exactly talked to anyone but his brothers or Vesemir about his medical history. And, even then it’s very rare he ever truly  _ talks  _ about it all. They’re always there to listen, but Geralt is never really sure what to say. Maybe it would be nice to have someone to ‘yell’ at about it. 

“Thanks. You’re very nice for a stranger who could kidnap me,” a little joke of his own is added, and Jaskier giggles that adorable giggle once more. 

“Aren’t I just? Oh! I also post silly Instagram videos— not to self promote myself like some shameless influencer or anything,” Jaskier pulls out a little card from his bag. “Renfri made me these little business card thingys. I just post information videos and advocacy stuff over there. We should collab!” He winks and nudges Geralt with his elbow. 

Geralt takes the card, and glances at it. “That’s…” way more than Geralt’s ever done. “Cool. I’ve never really used my Instagram— Lambert made me one because he said I was acting like an old man and not a young adult.” He chuckles slightly. 

Jaskier smiles back at him. “No pressure to actually engage with my Instagram stuff. I post some things like where I buy my chronic illness essentials from! Might help.” He shrugs, leaning back slightly with a soft yawn. 

“That’s a good idea,” Geralt hums softly. “I like it.”

“Why thank you, stranger whom I do not plan to kidnap.”

This time it’s Geralt’s turn to accidentally giggle. Jaskier looks over at him, smiling. That was kind of cute. 


	4. Chapter 4

Over the next evening and the day after, Geralt spends some time looking over the videos on Jaskier’s Instagram account. The guy is so… confident and proud. He embraces his disability, and some of his videos are really funny. Others are informative, and some of them are rather helpful. Geralt makes notes about some of the products Jaskier talks about. He finds out the guy has ADHD from one of his reels, and another explains a little about ‘Stickler Syndrome’ — it caused his hearing loss, and makes his joints rather hypermobile and prone to spraining and such. That explains Eskel’s comment about how he’s always getting injured at the skate park. 

Unfortunately, after his shift at the Vets he heads to bed on Friday evening with a migraine aura — his head feels a little stuffy, and he starts seeing stars at the dinner table. Begrudgingly taking his migraine preventers and curling up under the covers, he hopes it’ll be enough and that he didn’t catch it too late. 

The next morning however proves his hopes to be rather wrong. He can barely move, and even the slight beam of light that shines through his curtains feels incredibly uncomfortable. Thankfully, Eskel comes to check on him around half an hour later when he doesn’t come down for breakfast at his usual time, and quickly brings up more water and a cereal bar for him. Setting out his painkillers beside his bed for him too, and quietly letting Geralt know that he’ll ensure someone will check on him in a while and that if he needs help he can shout out or text them. 

The day is mostly a blur after that. He sleeps for the next few hours, only waking to take sips of water and to use the bathroom once or twice. It’s evening when his eyes open next— he can tell by the darkness in his room, as opposed to the slight glow the sun had left earlier on. He feels a little better for the rest and the medication he’d taken, and now he’s absolutely starving. 

Geralt groans, rubbing his eyes and reaching for his phone. There’s a text on the screen, and he blinks a few times to readjust his vision. It’s from Jaskier: ‘heard you had a migraine? hope you feel better soon. - Jaskier :) (well you know that… but…)’ He chuckles after reading the message, typing one back. 

‘Feeling a bit better now, thanks for checking on me.’

He stands after that, making his way into the bathroom to take a shower first. Feeling fresher will help him feel even better. Next, he’ll head downstairs and eat something. Geralt usually opts for his safe foods when he’s feeling like this, and when he comes downstairs and finds a note telling him that there’s cheesy pasta in the fridge for him to heat up he grins. Thank goodness for his family. He puts it into the microwave and takes a seat at the table, listening as he hears both Eskel and Lambert playing some sort of video game in the living room. 

They pause it once they realise Geralt is awake, coming into the kitchen to sit with him and ensure he’s alright. He doesn’t particularly take well to being fussed over, but simply nods along to all of their questions and shakes their head when asked if he needs anything else. 

He’ll simply head back to bed after that, lie down for a bit and check his phone again. Jaskier has replied, and so they text for a little longer until Geralt falls asleep with his phone in his hand. 

The next morning he does feel a little better, but migraines usually knock him off his feet for at least two days. He ties his reddened curls up out of his eyes, heads to eat a late breakfast. Lambert and Eskel aren’t around, so they’re either out or in their bedrooms. Geralt spots Vesemir through the window, tending to the vegetable patch in the garden. 

Geralt knows that he should rest — especially if he wants to make it into work tomorrow. So, he freshens himself up a little and gets himself back into bed. Feeling a little down about being stuck there… he reaches his phone again. His last message is from Jaskier texting back to tell Geralt he assumes he’s asleep, and that he hopes he sleeps well. The guy offered for Geralt to rant to him about his illness, but at the same time he feels silly for it. It’s just… how it is. He can’t change it. 

He puts his phone back down and rolls over, eyes closing and trying not to think about everything. 

Thankfully, the next morning he feels well enough to head into work. He’s rather sleepy afterwards, but after dinner Eskel suggests they head for a sunset skate and… Geralt would sort of like to see Jaskier again. He might not even be there, but he needs some fresh air all the same. He doesn’t bring the skateboard this time though, only follows Eskel and yawns every now and then. 

Taking a seat on the bench, he smiles when he hears that all familiar voice shouting something about how cool his jump just was. Jaskier waves at Eskel, and Geralt hears him ask how ‘Geralt is feeling.’ It’s nice to be asked over. Shortly after that, Jaskier comes skating over and halts in front of him with a little wave of his arms to keep his balance. 

“Hey, feeling better?” He sits down beside the other, stretching out his arms and cracking his knuckles. 

Geralt grimaces slightly. That sounds painful. “Mhm. Just tired,” he murmurs. 

Jaskier nods. “Me too— it was busy at work. You know when you just… want to curl up and nap on the spot?” He chuckles. In all honesty? He didn’t really want to come and skate today. But, maybe he did so because Geralt might be there. 

Geralt leans back slightly, hiding a yawn behind his sleeve. Jaskier yawns too. “Where do you work?” He thinks it’s polite to ask. Most people do that sort of thing. 

“A bookshop in town— my favourite Nurse opened it with her daughter after she retired. I adore her, and she was kind enough to actually let me work for her. She might be a little crazy,” he laughs, moving to unlace his skates. 

He pulls his knees up to his chest, and rests his chin atop of them. “How about you? You work? It’s alright if you don’t— I know people who can't work.” He’s rambling a little, but Geralt is too tired to really notice. 

“At the Vet’s,” Geralt answers simply. “I watched your Instagram videos by the way. I liked them.” He adds, suddenly remembering and letting him know. 

Jaskier grins. “Thanks! Did you like, comment and subscribe?” He’s only teasing, and quickly lets Geralt know when the other stumbles over his sentence starter. 

They sit in silence after that, simply watching the others skate. In all honesty, the pair almost fall asleep underneath the evening sunshine. It isn’t until Renfri yells for Jaskier that they’re going back for dinner that each boy flinches, and Jaskier chuckles. He bids goodbye to Geralt— let’s him know he’ll see him soon. Eskel comes over shortly afterwards, noticing the absent look in his brother’s eyes. 

“Sleepy?” He laughs, offering Geralt a hand to help him up. 

Geralt accepts the help, denying the fact that he’s tired… whilst mid-yawn. They wander back to the house a lot slower than usual, but Eskel doesn’t mind. He heads upstairs to bed and falls asleep before he can even get to the bathroom to brush his teeth. Lambert wanders by his half open door a little while later, and peers inside. He’ll shut the curtains and cover him over with a blanket. Quietly closing the door behind him after that. 


	5. Chapter 5

Jaskier  _ would  _ be at the skatepark right now… if he wasn’t currently sitting in bed with a headache and a high temperature. Oh, the joys of feeling fine one day and waking up feeling dreadful the next. He’s been pretty much fine all week, actually. It’s typical that he’d wake up on a Saturday and be rendered unable to even move himself from his bed. 

It’s sometime in the afternoon now, and he’s been aimlessly scrolling on his phone for God knows how long. Propped up against multitudes of pillows and stuffed animals, being checked on religiously by Ren. 

Speaking of—

“Jask?” The brunette haired woman knocks gently upon his bedroom door, before stepping inside. 

She glances around the room, moving closer to the bed. There’s a bowl of soup in one of her hands, and she gently sets it upon the bedside table. “How you feeling? We might have to head up the hospital— see how you go during the rest of the day.” Ren signs along as she talks, since she’s already noticed Jaskier’s hearing aids now sitting next to the soup bowl. He often removes them if he’s at home, especially when he’s not feeling great. His hearing is still there a little without them, but they both know sign anyway— so it’s not a problem

Jaskier huffs, letting her pick up the thermometer and place it into each of his ears. “Well, it hasn't risen since I last took it,” Renfri muses, taking a seat upon the bed. “You can take more meds in a little bit. I've written it all down.”

Jaskier nods, bringing his hand up to his chin to sign ‘thank you’ toward her. Despite being one to embrace his differences and thrive amongst a world that isn’t built for people like him… he does still feel a little bad whenever Renfri has to take care of him. But, she’s his best friend and practically his sister— and, he loves her dearly. He wouldn’t be the same without her. 

She leans forwards and kisses his cheek, getting to her feet. “I’ll be in the garage crafting for work, if you need me send me a text, okay? I’ll be in again in a bit.”

He watches as she leaves, reaching out to pick up the soup. There’s little appetite within him, but he knows he ought to eat something after skipping breakfast. Jaskier slowly consumes the soup, stirring it every now and again to take a break. He wonders if Geralt is at the skate park… considers it a little silly to be thinking of the guy he barely knows. But, he  _ is  _ thinking of him. And, his red curls and sweet smile. 

Jaskier groans rather loudly. He’s been told time and time again by those around him (aside from Ren, who has always been supportive) that he falls too hard and too easily. Crushes on too many people. It’s nothing— he’s just not feeling well and his mind is trying to wander as a distraction. He just needs to eat up, get a little more sleep and then he’ll be fine. 

And, so that’s exactly what he does. 

Jaskier sleeps for hours… not waking until what he assumes to be evening. Although, as his eyes slowly open and he begins to rouse, he realises he’s no longer in his bedroom. The walls look white and the sounds around him are rather muddled. Lots of… beeping?

“Fucking hospitals—“ he exhales heavily, blinking a few times in an attempt to readjust his vision. 

The first thing he sees is a person… it’s… they’re blurry. It’s… “Ren?”

“You’re awake! Jesus fucking Christ, do not ever do that to me again or I’m suing you.” She looks like she’s been crying, and Jaskier frowns. 

“What happened?” He doesn’t make any effort to sit up just yet, simply looking up at her as his surroundings slowly start to come into focus. 

She reaches for his hand, and that’s when he notices the other has an IV. Gently rubs her thumb against the top of his palm, before signing as she speaks. “I came back to check on you, and you were asleep. Your temperature had started to go up… I managed to wake you, and you were almost sick all over my shoes— which I also would’ve sued you for.” Renfri chuckles softly, taking a moment to breathe. 

“I sat with you for a while, but you were just getting worse. I was helping you to the car when you told me you were getting dizzy, and you passed out. I was going to get you into the car with water and meds there but… well, you had other ideas. You’ve been on IV paracetamol and stuff though. You look a lot better.” She smiles a little. 

Jaskier scrunches his expression, somewhat remembering the events that lead up to how he got here. “Well that… escalated quickly,” he mutters, slowly sitting up. 

Renfri moves to offer him his hearing aids, but he shakes his head. Hospitals are loud enough without those enhancing it all. “You want something to drink or eat? I have everything in the bag I was originally bringing with us in the car.”

Jaskier brings his hand to his face in a cup-like shape, and she hands him the little plastic cup from the table nearby. He sips it slowly, the cool feeling aiding the slight ache in his throat. He’s about to question what the Doctors have said, when a woman with round glasses appears from behind the curtain. She gives a smile, nodding toward Renfri before stepping fully in. 

“Mr. Pankratz, you’re looking a lot better. We’ve been checking over your blood results, and there’s nothing specific detected. Most likely a virus that has caused your body to go into septic shock— the antibiotics will do their job wonderfully. Thankfully you got here early, and so the sepsis has barely done any damage. We’ll keep you in overnight for observation, and if you keep up your fluid intake you’ll be able to head on home tomorrow.” She explains everything to them both, and Renfri signs so that he can fully understand. 

After the woman leaves, Jaskier flops back onto the pillow. “You have my phone with you?”

Renfri nods, moving to rummage around in the bag as a Nurse enters to check on Jaskier. She’s cheerful and kind— commenting on how she likes the colour and sparkle of his hearing aids. Tells him her nephew would love those. They chat a little, and she soon leaves. The small chat alone leaves Jaskier feeling even more tired, but he checks over his phone whilst insisting Renfri can go and take a trip down to the cafeteria. 

There’s a few notifications from Instagram and a few emails… and a message from Geralt. He smiles slightly, exhaling softly as he leans back and opens it. 

‘If you want to come skate, it’s kind of empty today :)’

‘I’m heading home for lunch, but might come back later :)’

Jaskier feels a slight pang of guilt for not being there and not replying sooner, but he dismisses his inner insecurities with a shake of his head. Moving to type something back:

‘I’ll be back next week!! My body decided to hate on me and I’m at the hospital. I’ll be fine! Just need some meds and I’ll be home tomorrow to sleep all day and watch Netflix!’

He places his phone onto the mattress after that, a yawn making its way up to his lips. Jaskier lies down properly, letting the exhaustion of the day’s events wash over him once more. 


	6. Chapter 6

When Geralt receives the text that Jaskier is in hospital, he immediately feels hit by anxiety for the other. He’s only known him for the best part of two weeks… but, still. He doesn’t want Jaskier to be hurting. Geralt sends back a text asking if he’s alright, and if he needs anything. He hurries toward Eskel’s room after that, asking him if he thinks it would be strange should Geralt get Jaskier a little present from the shop. Eskel says that ‘of course it isn’t strange.’ But, Geralt just… had to check. 

He doesn’t get a reply from Jaskier until the next morning, and of course this once again gets him worried. He’s usually one to think the worst when it comes to situations like that. Although, he knows that Jaskier is probably just too tired to check his phone. Geralt receives the next text telling him that Jaskier has just arrived home, at around eleven am. He’d been sitting on his bed, watching reruns of a nature show he likes. He texts back asking how he’s feeling… and with a small burst of confidence asks if he wants Geralt to come over. He has his chocolate for him, and he’d like to give it to him soon. 

Jaskier answers telling Geralt he’d love him to, but he doesn’t want Geralt to fall ill. He hadn’t thought of that. But, when the other suggests that they FaceTime Geralt is a little unsure. He texts back ‘alright :)’ and shuts down his laptop, biting at his chew charm necklace that’s the shape of a heart. He likes that one. 

He jumps when his phone rings, and slides it to answer. He smiles slightly at the sight of Jaskier— sat in bed, a pair of pink tinted glasses (he assumes they’re migraine ones, since he has his own pair somewhere) on his face and balancing a bowl of some sort of food close to his chest. 

“Let me just…” there’s some scratchy sounds as Jaskier reaches to balance his phone against the bedside table, and he grins as he gets it just right. “Hi!”

Geralt waves. 

“Sorry… I have ice cream,” Jaskier annonces, popping another spoonful into his mouth. “Don’t look so scared, please? I know I must look awful.” He laughs. 

“Oh, no! I—“

“Hey, it’s alright. Just kidding. How are you, Geralt?” Jaskier continues to eat his ice cream, leaning against his pillows and watching his phone screen. 

Geralt frowns. “Shouldn’t I ask you that? I’m okay. I’m fine…  _ you’re _ not fine.”

Jaskier laughs again, and puts his bowl aside. He leans against his pillows and gazes sleepily at the screen. “I’m practically fine. They let me home and I have antibiotics to take. Once I’m done, I’ll be back at the skatepark. Promise!” He rubs his eyes slightly. 

“Do you want to get some sleep?” Geralt asks, his voice going soft as he notices the other looks tired. He repeats it a moment later when he realises Jaskier hadn’t noticed he’d spoken. 

A yawn sounds from Jaskier as if in response to his question, and he apologises again. “God, you know when you don’t think you can sleep anymore? But, apparently you can?” The brunette chuckles. “I’ll see you next weekend, Geralt. Thanks for checking in!”

They both wave, and Geralt hangs up. He’ll give him his chocolate next weekend. Forgot to even mention it to him over the phone. He pauses for a moment once he’s hung up, telling himself that Jaskier is okay. It’s Sunday today… and so he’ll see Jaskier at the skatepark next weekend. Go to work tomorrow. The usual routine. After clarifying those things to himself, he opens his laptop back up and continues watching his episode. 

The week passes Geralt by fairly quickly, and he’s most thankful not to have too much pain throughout it. He gets by without a migraine, and that’s even better. He gets those quite a lot— has done ever since he was a teenager. After getting sick as a kid and contracting sepsis, his body didn’t work the same after that. Meningitis truly messed with his body, and now he lives with chronic fatigue and a handful of other things. Vesemir adopted him just over a year after his long hospital stay. Vesemir helped— he took Geralt to each and every appointment and he never ever let him down. Without him, Geralt would most likely be much more of a mess than he already is today as an adult. 

As Saturday’s sunshine rises in the sky, Geralt wakes at his usual time and switches off his alarm clock. It’s eight am, and he feels quite good. He slept okay and he didn’t have any horrible dreams. He’s even smiling slightly as he makes his way downstairs to locate his favourite cereal from the cupboard. 

Vesemir is washing dishes from last night’s dinner, and greets his son with a gruff “mornin’.”

Geralt pours his cereal and adds his oat milk, brewing himself and Vesemir a cup of tea. They usually spend their mornings like this, before the others wake up. Sitting together at the table in a comfortable silence, or sometimes Geralt might tell Vesemir something new about an animal that he learned from his show. Today it’s mostly a comfortable silence, but Geralt is happy with it. 

After he has showered and gotten dressed, he observes the sunny weather outside. Wonders if Eskel will go to the skatepark with Lambert today. Wonders if Jaskier might be there. But, Eskel is only just waking up— he can hear him heading down the stairs. He could go to the park by himself. Well… the sensible thing to do would be to text Jaskier. Geralt groans, the feelings of anxiety gnawing at him. 

He jumps as his phone vibrates against the bedside table. A text from Jaskier… asking if he’d like to go to the skatepark. Well, the universe does work in mysterious ways, huh? He messages him a response that tells him he’ll be there and heads to put his shoes on. 

“Going somewhere?” Lambert’s teasing tone interrupts him mid-lace tying and he has to start over. 

“To the park… you want to come?” Geralt turns to face his youngest brother. 

Lambert shakes his head, a small smile worn upon his face. “Going to meet the roller skating guy, huh?” His eyebrows raise as he says it. 

“I— uh… yes.” Geralt blinks. “Why?”

“Eskel tells me you  _ like  _ him.”

“I do like him. He’s nice.” The other redhead shrugs, moving to walk toward the door. 

“No, I mean  _ like _ , Geralt!” Lambert laughs. He follows his brother out into the front garden. “So? Do you?”

Geralt shakes his head. “I’ve only known him for a few weeks, Lamb. He’s nice.”

“So? I crushed on Aiden pretty much the first day he started his job at the skate shop.”

“Don’t have a crush on him,” Geralt murmurs, continuing down the front path. 

“Sureee!” Lambert calls after him. 

Geralt shakes his head at that, making his way to the skatepark. He plugs in his headphones and listens to some music along the way, humming quietly to himself. He’ll remove them once he arrives, listening out for Jaskier’s voice. 

“Geralt!” Jaskier skates up to meet him, stopping a metre before him. He looks a little paler than usual, but seems like himself again. “Hey!”

“Hi… how are you feeling?” He moves to take a seat on the bench, and takes off his backpack. Placing it beside him and unzipping it. “I, uh, bought you chocolate— two bars, actually. One is dairy free, because I wasn’t sure if you had any allergies to anything. I bought it last week, um, sorry it’s late.”

Jaskier is practically grinning from ear to ear as he’s shown the food offering. Geralt never knew anyone could be so pleased with a simple gesture. “I’m mich better… that’s really nice, thank you. Ren is vegan, so I don’t usually eat a lot of dairy products myself.” He explains. 

“You want both bars? One for you and one for Ren?” Geralt holds them out toward him. 

“Thank you… that’s really sweet,” Jaskier smiles again, and takes the chocolate. He’ll put it into his bag in a moment. “How’re you, anyway? No pesky migraines?”

Geralt can’t help but flash a small smile back. “You’re welcome,” he shakes his head at the question. “It’s been a good week. Uh, no to jinx it.” He chuckles. 

The pair sit for a moment, before Renfri comes skating toward them. Jaskier brandishes her the chocolate bar and she too starts to grin. Turns to Geralt. “I suppose we haven’t been properly introduced… I’m Renfri! Thank you for the chocolate!” She gives him a wave. 

“I’m Geralt,” he nods. “You’re welcome. It’s nice to meet you.” He ensures to be polite. 

Renfri takes both bars to put into Jaskier’s bag for him, and then Geralt waits for Jaskier to say something else. They end up chatting idly about a few things— Jaskier asks about Geralt’s favourite television show, which sparks up a long conversation about animals. Jaskier doesn’t seem to mind in the slightest, and he even encourages Geralt to continue when he apologises for rambling. They chat for a while, about this and that. Just learning things about one another. It feels quite natural. 

Jaskier heads off to skate after almost an hour of chatter, and Geralt is left with his thoughts for a while. Eskel soon arrives at the park, and Geralt barely even notices him. He’s thinking about… how happy he feels. How comfortable. It was rather nice chatting to the other about his favourite things. Finding out about Jaskier’s favourites was nice too— he likes Marvel films and musicals. 

When it’s time to leave for lunch, Geralt tells Jaskier he’ll be back again tomorrow if he can be. Jaskier tells him he looks forward to it… and convinces him to bring along the skateboard. He needs to rest a little after the talking, but he still feels content about it. He’ll head home and lie down after he’s eaten, listening to a podcast about wolves. 

He’s in fact rather happy. 


End file.
